No leer
by AyeAyu
Summary: Era nuestro Jasper


PoV Carlisle

Creo que es la primera vez, despues de la muerte de mi adorada Esme que sufri tanto llore y llore, porque apesar de que Jasper no era mi hijo de sangre era un digno Cullen, un digno del apellido ojos de la gente recalleron en mi ya que iba a hablar a peticion de todos y obviamente aunque no me lo hubieran pedido hubiera hablado por mi mi cabello despeinado, los ojos rojos y no comi ni bebi nada desde hace dos dias, el dia en que Jasper nos dejo, estoy con el traje con el cual lo opere no me bañe, estuve encerrado con mi familia contando anecdotas de las cosas que haciamos con Jasper.

-Bueno he venido aqui a hablar de Jasper el mejor niño y hombre que conoci, para los que no lo saben yo junto con mi difunta esposa Esme adoptamos a Rosalie y Jasper Whitlock Hale, ahora orgullosamente Cullen.

Como ahora saben todos mis hijos son adoptados cuando Alice fue al hospital ese dia y lo vio a Jasper vi algo que nunca imagine ver en unos niños de 13 años, vi amor y vi algo mas algo que me llamaba la atencion entonces lo adopte, el al principio no queria me decia:

-NO, yo tengo una hermana Rosalie y no la voy a dejar si usted no la adopta yo me lo mire y le dije

-JAMAS, me escuchaste jamas te separaria de tu hermana y por eso no te preocupes tu te vienes con nosotros al igual que ella, asi que ahora ve y avisale.

-No lo se, me voy a aburrir mucho con ustedes ya que son adultos y bueno yo con Rose sinceramente no puedo jugar es chica.

-Tengo mas hijos adoptados y de tu edad Alice, Emmett, y Edward. Y vi un brillito en sus ojos cuando los mencione y mas cuando mencione a Ali que obviamente ya la conocia y me dijo e hizo algo que no me esperaba me abrazo y me dijo:

-Gracias Papà.Ese dia fui el hombre mas contento imaginence a mi dulce Esme cuando Jasper y Rose la vieron corrieron hacia ella y le dijeron Mamà.

Jasper hizo cosas que me hicieron enorgullecer.

Por eso estoy orgulloso de decir que Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen era, es y serà siempre MI HIJO.

PoV Rosalie

Estoy debastada nunca llore tanto perdi a mi hermano, mi mejor amigo.Y ahora voy a hablar yo, me levante de la silla y dije:

-Jasper era mi mejor amigo ¿saben? era mi hermano tambien, siempre fue una muy buena persona, era feliz y a la vez muy reservado.

Creo que con las cosas que con Emmett se le ocurriron hacer nuestra familia cada vez que escuche el nombre Jasper no vamos a caer en llanto ¿saben lo que vamos a hacer? Soltar pequeñas sonrisas o simples carjadas porque si algo aprendi con mi hermano es que el no queria lastima, entonces cuando escuchemos su nombre no vamos a sentir ese sentimiento tan impuro de nosotro vamos a sentir amor y felicidad al volver a hablar de el y de nuestras no quiere su lastima si se le puede llamar asi;  
-Rose basta por favor-me dijo Carlisle. Yo lo mire como si tuviera dos cabezas y dije:  
-No quiere esa cosa, esa "lastima" de gente que ni siquiera conoce asi que no nos miren asi como si fuermos mounstros, por que no tienen idea de lo que vivimos los momentos felices y tristes que pasamos.

Deje de hablar y cuando vi a Carlisle hacercandoce pense que me iba a regañar o algo pero solo me abrazo.

Pov Edward

No podia hablar temia que cuando hable no poder hacerlo y despues de lo que dijo Rose y como la voz se le quebro al decir lo ultimo me arme de valor y hable:

-Jasper fue un gran hermano y amigo...Cuando eramos chicos alrededor de los 15 años el se empezo a distanciar de mi ¿saben por que? Por que estaba celoso yo pasaba tanto tiempo con Alice y el creyo algo que no era cuando lo escuche decir que estaba celoso, fui con el lo abraze y le dije que Alice era mi hermana, mi amiga por eso siempre estaba con ella, que el cariño que sentia por ella era meramente fraternal Jasper al escuchar eso me miro y me pidio perdon.

Si hay algo de lo que nunca voy a ovidar fueron de nuestras bromas, una en especial que fue hacia el director:

Segun el le destrozamos la direccion pero segun jasper le dimos un toque al estilo Cullen el director nos miro dijo que teniamos castigos y Jasper solo dijo:

—¿Eh?, ¿Perdón?, ¿Castigos? No hicimos nada malo. Fue solo una decoración al estilo Cullen y no nos arrepentimos de haberla hecho así que, que la disfrutes Mark.

Fue la mejor broma que hicimos y nunca voy a olvidar los momentos malos y bueno que pasamos asi que Jasper te vamos a Extrañar.

PoV Emmett

Era frustrante ver como alguien al que querias demasiado se iba, Ed termino de hablar y empeze yo:

-Jasper como dijeron fue una persona genial y pudiera describir a Jasper en una palabra seria carismatico. Tenia una extraña facinacion por la guerra civil leia libros y mas, asi que no te metan con Jasper angelitos que se van a arrepentir lo digo por experiencia, digo eso porque digamos que Jazzy tenia un vicio por la Play Station y bueno el un dia estaba jugando yo le hablaba y el no me respondia entonces la desconecto y bueno el resto queda enterrado. Su facinacion por la Guerra era extraña pero sabia todo cualquier guerra que se haya librado en el mundo las sabia, las fechas, los generales, los territorios, las tácticas de combate, y demás.  
Jazzy pasamos los mejores momentos asi que estes o no solo Dios cuanto te vamos a extrañar a ti y a tus comentarios sarcasticos, a tus concejos a tus raresas y amamos jazz nunca lo olvides

PoV Alice

Era un dia normal en Texas, solo habia algo que me faltaba mi Jaz.

El, mi acompañante, mi esposo, habia fallecido, ¿de que?, de un maldito ACV.

Estabamos en el funeral toda mi familia y yo, exepto Esme que en paz descance no hubiera soportado esta perdida, su corazòn no lo hubiera soportado.

Todavia recuerdo cuando estaba en cuidados intensivos, ya que ya habia tenido los sintomas, lo estaban operando, despues de unas cuatro horas salieron Carlisle y Edward con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas con solo mirarlos, Emmett, Rosalie y yo, sabiamos lo que habia pasado lloramos por horas y ahora estabamos en este maldito funeral que me hacia recordar que mi Jasper se habia ido, se habia ido.

Todos vestidos de negro pasaban y me daban su mas sentido pesame, como si les importara los ojos estaban puestos en mi, por que si, yo Alice Cullen voy a hablar de mi Jazzy-Jazz.

_Esta va por ti mi vaquerito._

**-**Cuando yo quisè hablar hoy en este lugar supe que no debia decir nada que tenga que ver con algo sentimental, ya que el amor que yo senti hacia Jasper solo lo sentimos yo y el. Jaz, Jasper era alguien, ante aquellos que no conocia o que no le detonaban confianza, frio, reservado, y ,talvez, solo talvez, calculador, pero con aquellas personas que si conocia era alquien cariñoso, amoroso, gentil y màs, el era un àngel, nuestro ángel y mi ángel.

Conocì a mi Jazzy en el hospital, el estaba almorzando y yo lo vi y supe que era el amor de mi vida entonces hice lo que cualquiera no se animaria a hacer me hacerque a el y le dije:

-Me hiciste esperar demasiado. Y el como el perfecto caballero que era, me dijo:  
-Lo lamento señorita.

Desde ese dia se transformo en mi mejor amigo teniamos 13 años y bueno como saben el era huerfano yo tenia a mi padre Carlisle y el lo vio y vio algo que nunca supimos que fue y lo adopto junto con Rose, nos hicimos a todas horas y haciamos todo juntos, un dia el estaba muy nervioso yo le preguntaba que le pasaba, entonces el me miro a los ojos y me dijo una sola cosa:

-Ali ¿Te gustaria ser mi novia?. Y yo solo pude decir una cosa:

-Claro que si mi Jazzy!.Nos conociamos lo sufiente como para casarnos, tener hijos y lo que quisieramos, eramos una FAMILIA.

Tambien recuerdo como el y mi hermano Emmett eran los entrenadores de Baseball de mis sobrinos y sus amigos, siempre gritaban a todo pulmon a un niño que acosaba a mi pequeña sobrinita, jamas voy a olvidarme de lo gracioso que se veian y lo que le gritaban

-Nahuel harè que te frase se transformo en el lema del equipo.

Cuando empezó a sentirse mal y demas, Carlisle lo habia revisado y nos dijo todo, yo estaba muy triste y ¿saben lo que me decia Jasper?

-No llores por favor a todos nos llega la hora Mi Ali-Ali, por lo que me queda sigamos sonriendo que mañana no voy a partir mi amor nos queda no mucho ni tan poco tiempo, pero si lo suficiente.

Sus ùltimos dias se la paso diciendome que me amaba y que el dia en el que muera no la queria ver llorando a mares, me dijo que queria ver a su Duende Hiperactivo a su Alice no a un muerto en vida.  
Si tuviera la oportunidad de decirle algo seria:

-TE AMO Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, TE AMO mi soldadito de plomo.

Creo que en este momento donde quiera que este, esta diciendo:

- Estoy muerto, mi duende pero te voy a seguir cuidando no dejes de ser lo que eras cuando yo estaba, porque pase lo que pase yo voy a estar con vos mi Pixie.

PoV Carlisle  
Fui con Alice y le dije:  
-Sabes lo que vi en Jazz  
-¿Que viste? me dijo ella un tanto desconcertada.  
-Vi Inocencia y Amor.

FIN.


End file.
